prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Archer Dunhill
Archer Dunhill (alias Dr. Elliott Rollins) was Charlotte's doctor at the time she was a patient at Welby State Psychiatric Hospital and also her secret lover. He was married to Alison DiLaurentis, even though it was revealed later that he was working with Mary Drake to take control over the Carissimi Group and to avenge Charlotte. He is portrayed by Huw Collins. Archer was given the alias "Elliott Rollins" from Jenna Marshall, and quickly assumed the identity. The real Elliott Rollins was a doctor who had been deceased for several years. While he was trying to drive off with Alison after he had tortured her at Welby, he was unintentionally ran over and killed instantly by Hanna Marin, then buried by The Liars. After Archer was killed and the police began investigating his background, it was revealed that he was actually from Wales, United Kingdom, and was wanted there for petty theft and fraud. History He was thought to be a kind person and a good doctor. He fooled Alison and The Liars that he was a man with good intentions and he wanted to marry her. Archer also faked an almost perfect American accent. However, later on, it is revealed that he was working against them, and only married Alison for his former love, Charlotte, and for her money. To pull it off, he wanted to make Alison believe she's crazy so that she could go to a hospital. He posed as the deceased Darren Wilden to make her think she was hallucinating. When she admitted herself at Welby, he injected her with drugs to further deteriorate her mental health. Archer later stole all her money and planned to take Alison away to an unknown location before he was killed. The character also showed sociopathic tendencies, implying other mental issues. Physical Appearance Archer was an attractive male, with black straight hair, that is cut into a short hairstyle. He had brown medium-sized eyes, a Greek-shaped nose, and an oval face. He had small lips, a round jawline, and small cheekbones; his facial hair was trimmed and was often barely seen. He was also very tall, (over 6'0") and has a fit build. He usually wore formal attire because of his career, which included a lot of suits and dress-shirts. Series |-|Season 6= Of Late I Think Of Rosewood Dr. Rollins first appears at Rosewood High School after Alison's class ends. He informs her that the judge approved a hearing in four days time about granting Charlotte a release from the hospital. Later on, he sits with Alison during the hearing to offer his support, while the Liars proceed to tell the judge whether they are still afraid of Charlotte. When she disappears the next morning after coming home, he tells Alison to call the police. Do Not Disturb Elliott showing up at Emily's room, where Emily asks if Alison sent him. Elliott says that Alison wants to apologize and that she shouldn't be alone right now; just as he's about to walk out, he sees a brochure for the fertility clinic and says that this was a bad time to ask a favor of her and that if she needs anything but Emily interrupts and demands he leave. Elliott and Alison walking in the hallway of Rosewood High School where they discuss his meeting with Emily and her family making an effort to reach to her. Alison says that Elliott has been her rock and she needs to get back to normalcy, or at least try. He grabs her hand and asks if he'll see her later; she thanks him and walks back into the classroom. Where Somebody Waits For Me Alison and Elliott are speaking to Lt. Tanner. Tanner says that the wounds indicate that she fought back, prompting Elliott to ask what the wounds were. Tanner is hesitant to say anything to him, but Alison says that she can say it whatever she wants in front of Elliott. She explains that Charlotte was struck along the cervical spine with some kind of metal rod before being thrown from the bell tower; the metal rod was rectangular and hollow. Elliott asks how she knows the shape, causing Tanner to say that it left an impression in a cut on Charlotte's neck. She then asks Alison if she's heard of a restaurant called The Two Crows and tells her that someone called from a landline there to her house: the call lasted more than three minutes. Elliott and Alison insist that no call was made there, causing Tanner to ask if he was there all night. He says quietly that he wasn't, prompting Tanner to say that the call happened after he left. Alison says that there is only one landline down there, but Tanner says that Charlotte must have been the one to speak to the person for more than three minutes. Alison and Elliott are at a restaurant. He says that things are moving quickly but he feels that there is an argument to be made for keeping things the way they are for now. Ali says that they could do that, but they'd only be having the same conversation at another time: she doesn't think that she can take that. He asks her what she wants and she says that she wants something 'complicated': for him to take her to a movie, to hold her hand, and they share a kiss. We've All Got Baggage Alison and Elliott are sitting outside her house. Noticing that she seems upset, he asks what's wrong. She replies that she and Charlotte stayed up late and talked the night that Charlotte came home; she told Charlotte about them, but she just looked at her and walked upstairs: she felt betrayed. Elliott says that it was probably more by him than her because he was Charlotte's doctor, but Ali says that she felt Charlotte was mad at her and that's why she ran out that night. She says that she might have delivered her sister to whoever killed her, but Elliott grabs her hand and assures her that the person who failed Charlotte at that moment was him. Later, he asks how long she's going to avoid him: she tries to deny it, but he says that he doesn't want to be pushed away because she feels unnecessary guilt. She replies that she's feeling a lot of things, causing him to ask if she can look at him and not see Charlotte. He tells her that he's there and that he's alive, before adding that he loves her and wants to spend the rest of his life with her. Alison and Elliott arrive at Aria's house and ask her to marry them since she is an ordained minister. Did You Miss Me? On their honeymoon, Alison is talking with Elliott about how they almost missed the breakfast part of bed and breakfast, then slyly says that people might wonder what they were doing. Elliott says that people will know exactly what they were doing and they share a kiss before he asks what she wants to do. Elliott smiles and says that he could pay someone to do a quick portrait. Ali says that's perfect, then falls down the stairs much to Elliott's shock. In the hospital, he says that that's why she needs to stay put, causing Ali to say that this isn't where she wanted to spend her honeymoon. He's glad to hear that and gets a text from the concerned inn manager: the carpeting and banister will be checked. Elliott assures her that they will go on a picnic as soon as she's checked out. Outside Ali's room, Elliott thanks Hanna for coming and says that they weren't expecting it. Elliott assures Hanna that he checked out the staff and that Ali is getting the best. Before Hanna walks off, Elliott says that he's just starting to understand how loyal she is to Ali and that the way they look out for each other is remarkable. Back at the hospital, Elliott sits by Ali's bedside and she wakes up happy. He tells her the good news: she can leave in the morning and he made up his mind to cancel Chicago, but Ali lets him go due to its importance. They share a kiss. Hush, Hush, Sweet Liars Ali is resting on the couch, while Elliott is bringing her some water and medicine, before asking if she's sure she wants to rest on the couch. The two cuddle on the couch and he says that she's shown tremendous strength: something she and Charlotte have in common. Ali says that she misses Charlotte every day, prompting Elliott to say that he feels responsible. Ali assures him that he isn't to blame: he gave Charlotte back as a healthy and hopeful person and that, without him, she and Jason wouldn't have gotten to spend time with her. Elliott says that Jason filled him in on what he's been doing at Carissimi and thinks that it's a brilliant tribute to Charlotte: the money will go towards helping people. After they share a kiss, Elliott says that he won't be going to the conference. Ali says she loves him but he's stalling and needs to go before he misses his plane. He kisses her again and tells her he loves her too. Elliott is revealed to be still in Rosewood and disguised as Darren Wilden in order to scare Alison into insanity. At Alison's house, Elliott talks with Mary Drake in a British accent, and he says his marriage to Alison means he controls 51% of Carissimi. Elliott solemnly says that he would have done anything for Charlotte. |-|Season 7= Tick-Tock, Bitches He talks with Emily when she asks about Alison's condition. He claims she's gotten worse due to the heavy guilt she harbors. After the discussion, he has to inject Alison with tranquilizers to calm her hysteria. Aria and Ezra later spy on him at the DiLaurentis House where he packs surgical tools. At Welby, he visits Alison and reveals his British accent to her. He tells her that he knows she killed Charlotte and assures her that she will be at the hospital for a long time, before injecting her with an unknown drug. Bedlam At the Welby State, Emily tries to visit Alison, but a nurse confirms that only family members can see her, and, following, Elliott repeated that Alison's conditions aren't the bests and rapidly avoid his conversation with Emily, leaving her disturbed. Aria, Emily and Spencer go talk with Elliott in order to gain the opportunity to visit Alison, and he continues to deny it. At the psychiatric hospital, Elliott catches Emily and Mary Drake visiting Alison, and he kicks out everybody. In the hallway, Elliott asks to talk with Mary; and, inside an office, Mary complains that she was calling Elliott for two days, without an answer and tells Elliott that he has gone too far. Elliott says that Mary should not appear in the hospital and tells her to leave him to his work. The Talented Mr. Rollins Elliott is first seen checking in on his wife, but he realizes that she went missing. He thought that she might have escaped from the place, but Alison comes out of nowhere and tries to strangle him with an air tube. However, she fails as he throws her on the bed and tries to pry her off of him. He then injects her with an unknown drug to calm her down. He then straps her down to the bed and puts a face mask on her to ensure that she rests and doesn't get up. The Liars come in to Welby to file a complaint against Elliott and the other doctor for not letting them see Alison. They know he is not treating Alison properly, but Elliott lies it off and tells the girls that he gives her only one drug. They leave, but later on, Emily gives Aria the keys to his house. Aria finds the key that he hides in the lamp to open up the box. She finds clothes over a bunch of tools, drugs, a latex recipe and contacts. She gets out her phone and takes pictures of all of these. Later on, Spencer realizes that he made a latex mask of Darren Wilden to make Alison go insane, and get her into Welby. She then also realizes the drugs can cause hallucinations and scary thoughts. Spencer then realizes that she wasn't crazy when she came in, but Elliott's injecting her with drugs that will soon make her crazy. Elliott comes in Alison's room later, saying that there is a change of plans. The scene switches to the two in Elliott's car. We don't know where he's driving to but she is seen in the car too. She is awake, but when he turns to check on her, she's pretending to be asleep. Alison then attacks Elliott to make sure he stops driving, while he is checking himself, she proceeds to run away. Elliott recovers and gives chase to her in the woods. But before Elliott can catch Alison, The Liars, more specifically Hanna, unintentionally hit Rollins with their car, making his head go through the windshield, killing him instantly. Hit and Run, Run, Run Elliott's body is buried by The Liars, knowing they will most likely face criminal charges if anyone finds out what they did. Toby later finds out "Elliott Rollins" is an alias that he assumed from a deceased doctor. At the end of the episode, Hanna and Mona find his burner phone in Elliott's car because of a call from Jenna Marshall. This way, his real name is revealed to be Archer Dunhill. Wanted: Dead or Alive Alison begins receiving phone calls from someone using Archer's voice, making her and the Liars worried that Archer could still be alive. Alison is also attacked by someone who she thinks is Archer. Horrified that he could be back from the dead, Hanna and Spencer dig up Archer's grave to search for his corpse. They discover that Archer's corpse is in fact still there. During this, A.D. records their digging and stores it on a laptop. Appearances (11/160) Relationships Charlotte DiLaurentis: Ex-Girlfriend (see "Charcher") |-|First= Started: After EscApe From New York Ended: Of Late I Think Of Rosewood Reason: Charlotte was murdered. Alison DiLaurentis Ex-Wife |-|First= Started: During the five-year time-skip between Game Over, Charles and Of Late I Think Of Rosewood. Reason: Archer partnered with Charlotte and agreed to flirt with Alison and do whatever was needed to get Charlotte released from Welby. He pretended to be "Elliot Rollins" Charlotte's doctor, and the two kept their relationship a "secret" from Charlotte as to not upset her. Engagement: Where Somebody Waits For Me Marriage: Where Somebody Waits For Me Ended: Tick-Tock, Bitches (romance) and Hit and Run, Run, Run Reason: Archer, with the help of Mary Drake, conned Alison into believing she had gone crazy so would admit herself to Welby and sign over her money to him. He then gave all of the money away (Hush, Hush, Sweet Liars). He believed that Alison had killed Charlotte, and began torturing her in Welby to get even for her death (Tick-Tock, Bitches). Hanna ran Archer over with a car and killed him, and the Liars (including Alison) buried him (Hit and Run, Run, Run). Trivia *He drives a Mercedes S-Class Gallery Huw-Collins-Dr-Rollins.jpg ElliottRollins-6x11a.png ElliottRollins-6x11b.png ElliottRollins-6x11c.png ElliottRollins-6x11d.png ElliottRollins-6x11e.png ElliottRollins-6x20a.png ElliottRollins-6x20b.png RollinsAsWilden-6x20a.png RollinsAsWilden-6x20b.png RollinsAsWilden-6x20c.png ElliottRollins-6x20c.png RollinsAsWilden-6x20d.png RollinsAsWilden-6x20e.png ElliottRollins-6x20d.png ElliottRollins-6x20e.png ElliottRollins-6x20f.png 7x20s-39.png 7x20s-40.png 7x20s-42.png 7x20s-49.png 7x20s-50.png 7x20s-52.png 7x20s-53.png 7x20s-54.png 7x20s-56.png 7x20s-109.png 7x02s-36.png 7x02s-37.png 7x02s-66.png 7x02s-70.png 7x02s-74.png 7x02s-134.png 7x02s-137.png 7x03s-18.png 7x03s-44.png 7x03s-68.png 7x03s-73.png 7x03s-123.png 7x03s-130.png 7x03s-150.png 2016-07-08 0705.png Huwheight.png ArcherDunhillPassport.png Choose or Lose (817).jpg Archer-Elliot_Obitchuaries.jpg Navigational Category:Characters Category:Males Category:TV show character Category:Pretty Little Liars TV Series Category:Season 6 Category:Season 7 Category:Love Interests Category:Supporting Characters Category:Acquaintances of Alison DiLaurentis Category:Acquaintances of Emily Fields Category:Antagonist Category:Deceased Characters